A Price to Pay
by Hieiko
Summary: When the Beast is claimed by death, his return to life comes with a price.


Title: **A Price to Pay**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Beauty and the Beast  
Pairing: Beast/Belle  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 675  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 11, "maybe isn't good enough".  
Summary: When the Beast is claimed by death, his return to life comes with a price.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Belle cried, reaching to cup the Beast's face with both hands.

He did not respond, but she continued to call out to him, pleading for him to return to her.

"Indeed? What price are you willing to pay?" A woman's voice cut across the sound of Belle's sobs.

Belle looked up at the stranger who had seemingly materialized out of thin air, and gasped. Her literary imagination immediately gave her a word to explain the woman's unearthly appearance: fairy. But surely, this woman could not be such a creature? Belle decided it was not difficult to believe, considering everything else that she had already seen. So she took the chance. "Please, can you help him?"

"I have said as much, did I not?" the woman replied. "But the question is, what can you give me in return?"

"Anything!" Belle answered without hesitation. "Anything to save his life."

The woman nodded grimly. "As you wish."

The Beast's body began to glow a bright blue, and floated off the ground. A white mist formed around his body, until Belle could no longer see him. The mist changed colors, turning darker and darker until it was black as night, then slowly dissipated to reveal the one within.

Belle stared in disbelief. "What happened? Where is the Beast? Who is this man?"

And right at that moment, the man opened his eyes. "Belle?" he whispered.

The voice was unfamiliar, but those blue eyes were ones that she could never forget. Tears of joy came to Belle's eyes.

But before she could take a step closer to him, Belle felt an uncomfortable sensation wash over her. She looked at her hands. Brown fur grew on the backs of her hands as they enlarged, and the world seemed to tilt right before she fainted.

"No!" The former Beast attempted to catch the fallen Belle. Before he could reach her though, a bright light surrounded her body, blinding him for a moment.

When the light was gone, Belle had been transformed. She was once more awake, examining her hands and touching her changed face. "I am like the Beast," she realized.

The man went to her side, and placed an arm around her shoulder. Though she had the appearance of a Beast, she was no larger than him in size. He turned to the other woman, whom he now recognized as the enchantress who had cursed him all those years ago. "Why have you done this?" he demanded.

"It is her payment for saving your life," the enchantress declared. "Why? Can you not love her in this form?"

"She doesn't deserve this," said the former Beast. "But I will love her no matter what."

"It's... it's alright," Belle said bravely. "You're worth it."

"I am not worth giving up the rest of your human life," he told Belle. Of the enchantress, he asked, "Is there no other way to turn her back?"

"It's not impossible," came the reply. "But as your lady has learned, it comes with a price."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"No!" Belle protested. "Please don't do this. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, dear, he need not give up his life," said the enchantress. "In order for you to turn back into a human, he must turn back into a Beast."

"I accept those terms," answered the former Beast. Belle tried to protest again, but he shushed her. "Let me do this for you."

The enchantress instructed them to stand apart. Like the Beast's transformation into a man, they were both surrounded by mist until they could no longer see each other. Time stood still for the lovers until the mist disappeared and allowed them the sight of one another again.

They were both human.

"You have passed the test," the enchantress told the astonished pair.

"It was a test?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. The curse is only truly broken not when she admits love for you, but when you prove your love for her."


End file.
